lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuz Manor
---- The House of Clan Kuz was the main homestead of the Kuz Clan, serving as their 'headquarters' and family house for two centuries. It is located within the Kuz Valley, a large mountain-bowl island near South City, connected by a landbridge. The manor was built in 1063 by patriarch Kuzon and lasted for the entirety of the original bloodline, until the clan grew too big and the Manor was abandoned. It has since been restored and transformed into the Kuz Manor & Museum, dedicated to the clan's history, with everything being preserved how it was during their lifetime. Kuz Manor is settled on a 35,000-acre estate with fertile farmland. As the clan grew, they settled on the area and founded Kuz Village. Overview Valley Originally, the Kuz's lived on the Lookout, which they occasionally shared with other Lookout Crew members. However, as the family began growing (along with the others'), they ran out of room. Kuzon bought a massive island with over 30,000 acres of land, near South City, in late 1062. Due to winter conditions, they never began construction on a homestead until the next spring. Kuzon transformed some of the land into fertile farmland good for cropping and planting. There are lakes scattered around the island, some man-made. A lot of landscaping was done and trails were made. After it was completed, Kuz Valley was and is one of the most beautiful sights on Earth, improved over generations. In 1086, with Kuzon Jr. becoming King of Earth and his father dying, the manor became the Royal Homestead. Since then, it has underwent additions and changes, many of them reflecting the tastes of different Kuz's. Manor Interior The main manor is very large, through 'appropriately'. It was crafted in a renaissance-era style, and its walls are structured with several types of energy, including electric, preventing the need for wires. There are 2 floors and a massive basement. The entrance is a small white portico, leading into the brightly-lit Foyer, which to the right has two entrances; to the Kitchen, and a hall to the east wing. To the left, there is one; into the Den (or living room). Decorative such as plants, end tables, and carpet line the mansion. The floor is dark hard cherry wood. The Den is the largest room in the manor. It is two-floors tall, blue walls, with large windows (plants in them) beaming light into it from above. There is a grand rug, with a backdoor (with a sidelite) leading to the massive outside backyard patio. There are several chairs (including Kuzon's big fluffy chair, which is preserved), couches, coffee and end tables. There is a grand chandelier. The most notable is the Grand Fireplace, which is very large, going to the ceiling, made of superbrick and has a 100" flatscreen HDTV above the mantel (w/speakers). Along the front wall are waiting chairs and small windows. Paintings of nature occupy the walls, giving it a serene feel. In the south left wall of the Den is a hallway to the Private Chambers, splitting into two halls. The left hall is curved and leads to the 'Other Den', with an opening before so leading to the Anteroom. There are windows to the left. The Anteroom is a small room with several chairs and a coffee table in the middle, with windows. There are bookshelves lining the walls and a radio casually playing rainforest sounds. The 'Other Den' is a large room at the tip of the east wing, with several chairs, a fireplace and TV, and bookshelves. There is a door outside, where there is a small portico, and a trail leading to the main trail into the main entrance. The right hall leads to another exit door with a small portico on the left side of the manor. There is an opening leading to the staircase, and another leading into a Gallery (with Kuz paintings). The stairs go up to the Bathroom, and two small bedrooms. There is another staircase (near a small reading area) going into the Attic, where there are 2 bedrooms (and a roof patio with telescope). To the right of the Foyer, the first opening is into the Kitchen, the other into a Grand Hall (with 3 chandeliers), going to the Study (lined with tall bookshelves, scientific inquiry, etc.), which has a door into the outdoor Greenhouse. The kitchen leads into the Grand Dining Room, for more distinguished guests, which has a door outside with a portico, ending the West wing. There is a staircase in the west wing, leading into a massive basement library, along with a Spirit Chamber (for chakra/energy refusions), Training room, Computer room, and more. The training room is extremely massive and the size of a Walmart supercenter, indestructible. Exterior The front of the manor has a main walk way into the entrance, splitting off to the west and east wing's as well. There are many flowers and the grass is regularly cut. Behind the manor is the Grand Backyard. There is a massive covered patio, with a large inground swimming pool and Greenhouse (botanical garden). There are trails leading to covered towers. There are many gardens and a fence into the farmland. It is very serene. Notable There are several notable areas within the manor and outside it. First is the Spirit Chamber. When using the chamber, you have to focus your energy into it and it gives you very rich energy/chakra back, like a bank. However, it can only be used once a day and it gives you a limited amount. Then there's the Master Bedroom. It is very grand, with a massive bed, several chairs, a reading corner, bathroom, and large TV. It naturally smells like citrus, a KJ favorite. Outside is the Grand Backyard. There is a pool, which is very long, getting deeper as it goes. There is a round part in the corner of the pool that goes down 20 feet, and has a maze of underwater rooms and tunnels. There is a large greenhouse for botanical study and experimentation (still used). There is a secret portal to the Great Library in a hill. There are several hundred acres of fertile farmland, which is ploughed and sowed regularly, and sold. It works on a farming system perfected by KJ. It makes good money from its yearly harvests, and is immune to famine or dead soil. Finally is the Kuzfield, a massive invisible forcefield that covers the entire island (through the mountain ring), installed by Kuzon. It runs on AA batteries, being extremely efficient, and will run out of power in Age 10,000. Planes are alerted when they are approaching it. Gallery KuzBasement.jpg|Training Center Basement Category:Locations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II